The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing system.
Devices that enable an image to be displayed on a display screen at a vertically long angle of view, for example, smartphones, tablet-type devices, and the like have been widely spread. In addition, among the devices, for example, there are devices in which a sensor such as an acceleration sensor that can detect motions is mounted, and among the devices in which such a sensor is mounted, there are devices having a function of automatically switching an angle of view of an image displayed on a display screen according to, for example, orientations of the devices.
In addition, there are standardized schemes which enable devices to interlink an image displayed on a display screen with each other through communication performed between the devices. As the standardized schemes, for example, the scheme of Wi-Fi MIRACAST and the like are exemplified.
In addition, technologies of causing an image display apparatus that displays an image on its display screen to receive image data and to display an image according to a display orientation of the image display apparatus through communication performed between devices have been developed. As the technology which enables an image display apparatus to receive image data and display an image according to a display orientation of the image display apparatus through communication performed between devices, for example, the technology disclosed in JP 2012-141570A is exemplified.